


Sleigh Ride

by TheGirlWhoWearsBlack



Series: My Christmas Jukebox [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cold Weather, F/M, Field Trip, M/M, Oblivious Spencer Reid, One Shot, Sleigh Ride, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack/pseuds/TheGirlWhoWearsBlack
Summary: After a small disagreement with her best friend, she has no other choice but to sit by Spencer Reid during the BAU's holiday sleigh ride.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss & Reader, Spencer Reid/Reader, The BAU Team/Reader
Series: My Christmas Jukebox [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Sleigh Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to day 10 of "My Christmas Jukebox": 12 days, 12 one shots inspired by 12 of my favorite Christmas songs. I'll be posting every other day until completed as we all get in the spirit and mood for this holiday season.
> 
> Today's shot is inspired by the song "Sleigh Ride" by The Ronettes.   
> Enjoy!

When the team decided to spend some days before Christmas upstate, YN knew that it was going to be cold, never did she expect it to be cold enough for her butt to freeze. She was born and raised in a city with overall warm weather. Living in D.C. was a challenge during the winter, but she got used to it after five years.

_ This. _

_ This _ was different. It was another level of cold. A cold YN had never experienced before. It was tough to get out of bed, and it was tougher to get out of the cabin. She felt every single one of her limbs freezing, her nose getting so cold it hurt, nonetheless, it seemed like she was the only one having a hard time with the temperature.

YN heard someone knocking at the door, it was persistent.

“It’s open.” She yelled all the way from underneath the covers, thinking that it was Emily, whom she shared the room with.

All of a sudden, a cool breeze hit her face followed immediately by a ray of sun as someone had taken the covers off from her. Her reaction was to cover herself back, only for the blanket to be pulled off yet again.

“Stop it, YN.” Emily snapped. “It’s almost noon and you’re still in bed.”

“It’s cold outside.” She whined. “My bed is cozy, comfy and warm.”

“Not to sound like Spence, but movement gets you warm.” JJ spoke, calling attention to her. “Come on, get up.”

YN looked around and saw that Emily, JJ and Penelope were standing around her bed. Penelope came closer to her and left a hot cup of coffee over the nightstand.

“Everyone is going to go on a sleigh ride today.” She teased her.

“Have fun!” YN grabbed the cup and drank a sip.

“We won’t have fun if you don’t go with us.” Penelope answered with a begging tone. “Come on.”

“Don’t be a party pooper.” JJ added. “No one likes a party pooper.”

“Because I don’t want to be a party pooper I won’t go.” YN said as if it was obvious, the other women seemed confused making her explain further. “If I go, you are going to have to hear me complain about how cold I am and that’s worse than staying in. Don’t you think?”

“That’s bullshit.” Emily shook her head. “I’m done. I don’t care if you are cold, you are coming with us and that’s final or I’ll tell everyone about the Love Harbor incident.”

“You wouldn’t.” YN sat straight at the bed.

“Oh, I will.” Emily nodded slowly with her eyes squinted in a daring way. “Hotch, Reid, Morgan, Rossi!”

Emily ran out of the room, followed closely by JJ and Penelope. At first, YN didn’t know what to do, she didn’t believe that Emily was going to tell all the team about the Lover Harbor incident because Emily was involved too. But then, she heard her talking thanks to the small size of the cabin they were staying in.

“So, you all might know that YN and I take regular trips to Atlantic City, especially Sin-To-Win weekends...”

YN’s eyes opened wide the second she realized that Emily was actually going for it. She jumped out of bed, not caring a single bit about the coldness and ran towards the living space where the whole team was gathered, paying their full attention to Emily.

“Emily Prentiss, don’t you fucking dare say another word.”

Emily turned to face her with a small smirk on her face before looking back at the rest.

“I kinda like where this is going.” Morgan mumbled and elbowed Reid who simply deviated his gaze from YN.

“There was this place called the Love Harbor, long story short, is a place where…”

“Fine! I’ll go to the dumb sleigh ride.” YN yielded and rubbed her face. “Just, shut up.”

“That’s more like it.” Emily said proudly. “Problem solved guys; she’s coming! Just like in Love Harbor.”

“Emily!”

“What?”

“You promised!”

“Fine, I’m not saying anything else.” Emily finally gave in between chuckles. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry.” YN mocked her and returned to her room in order to change.

“Now my interest is piqued.” Rossi said amused.

* * *

“Come sit with us, YN.” Emily padded the empty space between JJ and her.

“Pass.” She answered with her arms crossed over her chest.

Even though she could almost disappear within the coats of clothing she had on, she still felt cold. And was still a bit upset with Emily about almost telling everyone about the Love Harbor incident.

“Don’t get angry, I was just trying to get you to spend out with us.”

“I know, it’s just that today I feel like hanging out with my amazing friend Reid.”

Spencer squinted and knit his brows together. He and YN had never really been close. There was no specific reason. It just happened to be that when YN joined the BAU, she and Prentiss became really close friends and after that, everyone else faded into the background. It was not like YN did not talk to the rest of the team, but she never really created a deep bond with anyone else but Emily.

“Alright, suit yourself. But don’t complain later when he makes you dizzy with all of his rambling.” Emily warned her. “We would’ve been tight, anyway.”

The sleigh had five rows, all of which were already filled. The first was the driver. The second Hotch and Rossi, then Emily and JJ, followed by Morgan and Penelope and the last row was only seating Spencer. YN sighed when she realized she in fact had no other choice than to sit with him.

Spencer reached to grab her hand and help her up when he spotted her struggling to get there. YN took his hand and finally climbed up to the available seat. The two stared at each other four a couple of seconds, awkwardly, without saying anything else.

“I-I will stay quiet if that’s what you want.” He offered with a sweet smile. “So, I don’t get you dizzy and stuff.”

“What? No, I don’t mind hearing you talk.”

“YN, you don’t have to pretend. I know I’m not your first choice, and I know you’re only here because you’re mad at Emily.”

“True. But now that I’m here, I rather focus on something else rather than the fact that I might be an icicle by the end of this goddamn sleigh ride.”

The corners of Spencer's lips lifted softly and nodded.

“Everyone ready?” Hotch yelled from the front. When he heard the team cheering as an answer, he allowed himself to smile wide. “Alright then. Let’s go.”

A couple of seconds after, the sleigh started its route.

“Oh my God, let’s take some pictures.” Penelope said as she took her camera out and snapped some candid photos from everything and everyone around her. “Hotch, why don’t you take a selfie of all of us?”

“A selfie?” The man asked with his signature furrowed brow.

“That’s what the kids call a ‘self-portrait’ nowadays. You take the camera, turn it and take a picture.” Rossi explained. “Hand me the camera Penelope, I’ll take it.”

She passed the camera through all the rows until it reached Rossi. He positioned it, looking for the best possible angle.

“How do you know if everyone is on the frame?” Spencer asked loud enough so he could be heard by Rossi.

“You don’t until you check the photo afterwards.” JJ answered. “I wish there was an easier way to do it.”

“There is a new phone coming out next year with a frontal camera for this exact purpose. It’s going to be awesome.” Penelope added excitedly.

“Smile, everyone!” Rossi called everyone’s attention. “Ready? One, two, whiskey!”

“Whiskey!”

When the picture was taken, Rossi gave back the camera to Penelope who immediately checked if it was good or not.

“This is totally going on my facebook. And I’m going to tag you all.” She squealed with excitement. “And I don’t care that you don’t have one, Dr. Reid. Just get yourself an account.”

Spencer rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. He limited himself to actually take in the beautiful wintery landscapes.

“You really don’t have a facebook page?” YN asked him, getting him to face her. He shook his head. “Really? It’s 2010, how can you not?”

“I’m not interested in joining a social network to connect with people I already see every day in real life.”

“That’s not only what you do on facebook.”

“What else do you do, then?”

“Games?”

Spencer laughed and so did YN for a second, until a shiver ran down her spine as she soon remembered how cold she was.

“Why did you come if you don’t like the cold?”

“Emily was going to tell everyone about the most embarrassing day of my life.”

“No, I mean, why did you come on the trip in the first place?”

“Well, I thought it was going to be a great opportunity to bond with the team. Get to know everyone else. I wasn’t expecting it to be this cold.”

“Didn’t you check the weather forecast before?” He asked as if she had confessed to murder or something similar.

“No, Reid. I didn’t. I thought that since it is so close to D.C., it was not going to be much difference.” YN said with a tint of annoyance in her voice.

The two stay silent. It felt weird to not say anything since everyone else on the sleigh was in deep conversation with their row buddies. YN felt terrible for the tone she used with Spencer.

“Look, Reid, I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. I’m used to it.” He answered with a nose shrug and shoulder lift.

The way Spencer said those words broke YN’s heart. It wasn’t fair how people treated him and it was awful that she contributed as well.

“That doesn’t make it better, Spencer.”

“Really, it’s fine. I know I can be too much sometimes. That’s why I’m going to die alone.”

“Hold your horses!” YN yelled loud enough for Morgan and Penelope to turn around from their row.

“Something wrong?” Derek asked, his gaze going from Reid to YN.

“Nope, everything’s ok. Just having a conversation with Reid. Go back to whatever it was you were doing.”

Derek and Penelope exchanged glances before accepting that nothing was going on and finally going back to their business.

YN faced Spencer furrowing her brow. She knew that he was not the most confident man alive but she was not aware of how low did he actually think of himself.

“Who in the name of God told you that bullshit?”

“No one. I figured it out myself, YN. It’s a no brainer.”

“You’re not dying alone, Spencer.” YN said with such certainty it made Spencer wonder if she knew something that he didn’t.

“How are you so sure of that? I can’t even get a date.”

“You can’t get a date because you’re an idiot, not because of who you are.” YN told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He still looked skeptical about the meaning of her words. “Look, I can name five girls who would’ve loved to date you if you had asked, from the top of my head.”

Spencer raised his brows and tilted his head to the side. Knowing the names of actual women who would’ve dated him interested him to the fullest. All of his life he thought he had no game, or that he would need to modify who he was in order to get attention from someone romantically. Derek had tried to coach him, JJ had tried to steer him in the ‘right direction’, even Hotch had attempted to help him out, yet none of it worked. It always fell flat when he tried to be more ‘socially acceptable’. Perhaps knowing that someone actually liked him for who he was, quirks and all would boost his confidence and help him out to get better opportunities at dating.

“Really? Go ahead, then.”

It took YN by surprise when Spencer asked her to actually tell him the names. She didn’t exactly have five names right off the top of her head however, now that she opened her mouth there was no turning back. She needed to tell him something, anything.

“Well, first off, Ashley.”

“Seaver?”

YN nodded.

“Yeah, when she was around, she wouldn’t stop talking about you. It was tiring.”

“I didn’t know…” Spencer mumbled which made YN chuckle.

“That’s my point. Then we have Detective Alice Aldridge from the case we worked in Tampa a couple of months ago. Number three was Yovanna Wesley, from that case in Kansas City.”

“Oh come on, YN, she was sensible because her brother was murdered. I only lent her a shoulder to cry on. That doesn’t mean she liked me.”

“Well, I don’t think she would’ve got infatuated with Detective Harrison if he lent her a shoulder to cry on, but ok.” YN joked and followed up with amusement. “Spencer, I don’t know if you really are unaware of how attractive you are or if you are just pretending in order to get compliments.”

Spencer’s jaw dropped a few centimeters. YN could not be possibly serious if she thought that he was purposely fishing for compliments. It shocked him somehow to learn that she thought that he was ‘attractive’.

“I-I promise I’m not pretending, I genuinely don’t know.” He stuttered and swallowed hard. “How did you know you were attractive to men? How did you figure that out?”

“I’m not sure.” Whatever trace of amusement left YN’s voice. “For women is different though. We’re always seen as sexual objects, so men always pry on us regardless of how ‘attractive’ we are. The challenge is figuring out who has good intentions and who doesn’t.”

Spencer closed his eyes as he listened to her words. She was right. Men and women were held in different standards. It wasn’t fair for him to ask that question. He wasn’t sure of what to answer. It wasn’t something he could fix.

“You’re handsome, Reid. And smart, funny, respectful, responsible, caring, you are one of the good guys. That’s everything a girl wants, and there are plenty out there who have seen it in you.” YN cleared her throat and continued. “The fourth one is…uh, the barista from Foolish Café, I think her name is Suzanne.”

“How do you know she likes me?” He asked with a small voice.

YN rolled her eyes jokingly and sighed. Her mood went back to the fun, teasing one again. Which made Spencer more comfortable.

“We buy coffee there almost every day, she hasn’t memorized anyone’s order except yours. She asks about you when you don’t come with us and two months ago, she asked me if I was your girlfriend.”

“She thinks you’re my girlfriend?” He inquired in complete shock; his lips parted in confusion. “What did you tell her?”

“Well, the truth, what else?” YN said with what it appeared to be a trace of nervousness. “That you are single and ready to mingle.”

“Of course. The truth.”

There was disappointment in Spencer’s voice. Nor YN or him knew exactly why. This was the first time they had a conversation outside of work that was longer than ten minutes and it was flowing naturally.

YN hugged herself when a chilly current of air hit her all of a sudden. Her whole body began to shiver right away. It was only then that YN remembered where she was. In an open sleigh in the middle of a wintery hell.

“You really have low tolerance for cold weather.” Spencer observed. “You know, though it is mostly psychological, there are other physiological reasons why you might feel cold, like estrogen, subcutaneous fat…”

“It's awesome to know why I’m cold, but what about how not to be cold?” she suggested. “Like, I don’t know. Is body heat an actual way to warm up or what?”

“Well, it is.”

“Then please, hug me.”

She threw herself into Spencer’s arms, who surprisingly didn’t hesitate in embracing her. Surrounded her shivering body with both of his arms and allowed her to tuck her face in his neck. He could feel how cold the tip of her nose was against his warm skin. After a few minutes, YN continued to shiver.

“Why isn’t this working?” she complained.

Spencer’ cheeks slowly turned red, and he was overall flustered in a matter of seconds. YN couldn’t figure out why. All she wanted was a hug from him to get warmer and feel like she was safe from the freezing temperature. Did she accidentally touch something she shouldn’t have?

He didn’t say anything, instead, he fidgeted in his place and cleared his throat nervously.

“Why are you blushing?” She jumped to ask while separating herself from him.

“I-I-I’m not-”

“I have eyes, Reid. Why are you blushing? Did I say something?”

“Uh.”

“Spill it, genius.”

“Well, body heat actually works best when it is skin to skin contact.” He mumbled anxiously. “The heat of your body against mine-”

“What?” YN interrupted with big eyes.

“Hypothetically. Your body will go back to its regular temperature if your skin was against mine without any sort of barrier like clothing.” Spencer rushed to explain further when he realized how it sounded. “It doesn’t have to be my body; it can be anyone’s body.”

YN let a huff out and crossed her arms over her chest.

“That makes sense.” She whispered without looking at him. The gears of her brain were still rolling as they figured out the mechanics. “But I won’t undress right now.”

“Right now?” he questioned with the little voice he had.

YN’s eyes shined in a way he had never seen before. Maybe a couple of times in the past when she talked about those weekends she spent in Atlantic City with Emily. Just as she was about to say something, the sleigh stopped.

“What happened?” YN said instead of giving Reid an answer.

“We’re stopping for a little.” Hotch informed her and the rest.

“Why?”

“Well, look around YN, this is a view you won’t get anywhere else. Come on!” Penelope cheered before leaving the sleigh and wobbling her way through the snow.

YN groaned loud, not caring if her teammates heard her. She stayed on the sleigh until everyone else was out.

Like Penelope said, the view was breathtaking. It was beautiful, like straight out of a postcard or a fairytale. The mountains through the distance were majestic, the snow was glowing, the trees barely peaked but added a certain something that made the whole scene much more ethereal. And the sky…it was blue and contrasted against all the white. Those slim seconds YN stared at the landscape felt as if she wasn’t cold anymore. It felt magical. Penelope was taking pictures of the group, everyone was smiling, having a good time. Maybe she had overreacted with all of the coldness situation. They were worth it.

“YN.”

“Yeah?” She turned around to face Spencer who stood awkwardly by her side. His hands tucked inside his pockets.

“You said you had five names, but you only gave me four.”

“You are a thirsty bitch. Four isn’t enough?”

“I’m not a thirsty bitch.” Spencer whispered the last word and looked down to his feet. “I’m just-”

“I’m kidding, Spencer.” YN giggled and made him face her. “The fifth name...is mine.”

A shy smile appropriated Spencer’s face when she said that. He didn’t know why but he had his suspicions. He was aware that she had never actually done anything that hinted to her liking him, but deep down, he had a feeling. The brief interactions they had always left an impression, and now he understood why. He always felt a weird, unexplainable connection with her as well.

“That means that if I asked you out you would-”

“Say yes.” YN completed his sentence with a smirk.

“Would you like to go out on a date with me?”

“I have a better idea. When this sleigh ride is over, I am certain I will be really cold.”

“What are you thinking about?” Spencer asked with a shaky, curious voice.

YN opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by JJ’s voice.

“Let’s take a picture with YN” JJ grabbed Penelope’s and Emily’s hand and dragged them to where Spencer and YN was. She handed him the camera. “Spence, can you take a picture of us?”

“Sure.”

“Are you still mad?” Emily tickled YN’s abdomen. “I’m sorry about bringing up the Love Harbor incident, I promise I will never tell anyone. I just wanted you to come with us and have fun.”

“I know, Em, I know.”

They stared at each other and finally leant in to hug tight. A few ‘Awws’ flew in the air, and before realizing it, JJ and Penelope were in the hug as well.

“I love you, ladies. I promise I’ll try to not let my low tolerance to the cold interfere with this beautiful team vacation.”

“Family vacation, this is family vacation. We’re family.” Penelope corrected, still hugging the rest of the girls.

“Of course.”

“Alright, that’s enough. Let’s take the picture.” Emily called out an end to the group hug. 

“Then one with the entire team.”

“Yes, Penelope. Then one with the entire team.” JJ assured her with a smile.

The four ladies prepared themselves for the picture, but Spencer stumbled a bit trying to figure out Penelope’s camera.

“We’re still roomies, right?” Emily asked YN in her ear while watching Spencer struggling with the camera.

“Uh, well, I think tonight I’ll have a different roomie.” YN answered without taking her eyes from Spencer.

Song: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZTzai1H9DM>

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Please let me know what you think <3
> 
> Remember that I'll be posting new shots every other day.  
> Have an amazing holiday season and please be safe!  
> Love, A.


End file.
